


The Cactus Fic

by Helpimtrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, brallon, cactus, this is horrible and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpimtrash/pseuds/Helpimtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cactus Fic

Brendon is bent over the bed with ropes keeping him from moving. He has a blindfold on and he’s waiting for Dallon to finally fuck him after making him wait for so long. Brendon hears the door open and his breathing picks up. He feels a hand placed on the small of his back while another finger begins to tease his entrance. Brendon got chills going down his spine, he couldn’t wait for what Dallon has in store for him.   
After a few minutes of preparation, Dallon finally spoke, “So, the dirty little slut has a thing for pain, right?” He pulled Brendon’s hair so he was looking Brendon in the eye.   
“Y-yes, Sir.” Brendon quickly replied, looking away. Talking about what he was into always embarrassed him.  
“And you also love the idea of a big dick fucking your tight asshole, don’t you, you slut?” Dallon was pulling even harder on the handful of Brendon’s hair he had. A playful smirk appeared on Dallon’s face as Brendon finally replied with yes. “How would you feel if we combined those tonight?” Brendon’s mouth fell open slightly as Dallon reached behind him and grabbed an eight inches long cactus. Brendon was dumbfound. Dallon actually wanted to use this on him? As weird as it may sound, Brendon was slightly aroused by the idea of this.   
Dallon enjoyed watching the wave of emotions on Brendon’s face. “So, do you want to try it?” Dallon said, carefully watching Brendon as he replied.  
“I would love to try it, Sir.” Brendon readjusted himself as best as he could; he tried to spread his legs a little wider and and get his hips a little higher to make it easier for the cactus to fit in.   
Dallon popped open the bottle of lube and dumped a ton on, he wanted to make this as easy as possible. Dallon began to stretch Brendon’s ass even more, adding a forth finger to make sure the cactus would fit. As soon as he was sure it would, he put the top of the cactus to the younger man’s hole. Brendon shuddered as the cold lube and the first spines began to make contact.   
The cactus seems to glide in pretty easily, and Brendon was loving it. With each thrust, Brendon would push back and moan. The cactus hurt so much, each spine felt like a needle pushing into his skin, but Brendon loved it. Dallon noticed the blood and precum dripping on the floor and picked up the pace that he was thrusting at. He wanted Brendon to cum as soon as possible so no real damage was done.   
“Sir, can I please cum?” Brendon moaned as he began to grind on the bed. He was a gasping, moaning mess and Dallon was eating it up.   
“Yes, baby. Cum for me.” Dallon said as he began palming himself through his boxers. Brendon threw his head back and moaned so loudly the neighbors could probably hear. His load went all over the bed and floor, leaving a huge mess. Dallon pulled the cactus out and began jacking off, with 30 seconds, he was finished. He quickly regained his composer and helped Brendon get to the bathroom to clean up.   
After a quick shower and removing of spines, Dallon and Brendon were cuddling in bed. Brendon was asleep before Dallon even had a chance to ask him how he was. Dallon looked at Brendon and smiled, he wondered what he did to deserve Brendon.


End file.
